Now We Are Free
by xxroxy-dogxx
Summary: When three best friends are pulled in the past of King Arthur, they go through a big adventure full of war and love. So in war, there is love? Can these three girls save the men they love from their fates? LanceOC DagOC GalOC COMPLETE
1. We're in a Different World? Now what?

Author: All righty, so yes, I'm fixing this one up and making it better. I want it better and more awesome. So, I'm re-writing it. I hope you all like this rewrite. And yes I took it off so people could see it again and you can all enjoy it...again.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own King Arthur**

* * *

**INFORMATION**

Hailey is just a typical 23 year old girl. Her curly brunette hair go just pass her shoulders and when she's out in the sun, her natural blond highlights can be seen. Hailey has the most brilliant emrald green eyes that are almost hypnotic to any one you looks into them. She has fair skin that is a light tan. Hailey is about 5'5, average weight and a slender figure with the right amount of curves. Hailey's personality is what makes her the most attractive. She fun, outgoing but she can be very stobborn. But that one trait the just clicks with guys is the flirtatious streak. She is never too shy to show it either.

Jesse is the quiet one. She just talk around her friends but she is very shy when it comes to new people. Jesse is 23 and she has long wavy black hair that goes to her elbows. Her eyes are a deep ocean blue and her skin is pale. Not too pale but is a fair pale. She is 5'6, the tallest of the girls and she is average weight. Her body is average and she is a little big in the chest area, though she hates. even though her friends always say she's lucky. like I said before, she's shy but she can show that wild side of her's when she is comfortable enough.

Last but not least, Rose. She has straight blond hair that goes a little pass her shoulders. And to top that off, ice blue eyes and light tan fair skin. She is 5'3, the shortest of all of them and she is petite. Though, she might be small, she can be very feisty and a fire bolt of wonder. Rose can very hard headed some times and doesn't give in very easily. Her bright sides are she's protective of those she loves and she can very adn I mean very flirtatious. I know, that firey spirit of hers can cover it though. So, most don't expect it. The last thing about this girl is she's the baby. Only 20 years old.

All these girls took fencing and archery lessons, so they are pretty expert at it. Well, almost, they're getting better and better the more they practice.

Hailey likes to use a long sword that is made of steal and silver. The hilt is made of copper and gold.

Jesse uses us a sword but also sticks with a large doubles-sided axe. Both are made from steel. Her sword has a sterling silver hilt. The neck of the axe is made from redwood tree.

Rose uses double swords or known as twin blades. They are both steal plates with gold and sliver in the hilt. She also uses a bow and happens to be the best out of the three of them.

To start his story out, our three friends are in Rome for a few weeks. They are in a camp ground having fun sparring. Each girl has a horse of their own that they brought with them on this trip. Sure it was expensive but this was a special present for Jesse.

* * *

Hailey and Jesse had just finished sparring together after Jesse kicked Hailey's ass at it.

"Okay, i say we all go for a ride." Hailey said, panting a little.

"I'm up for it. It sounds fun and we can all use some excitement and freedom." Jesse said, sounding a little spiritual.  
Rose raised an eyebrow at her and mumbled, "Hippie."  
Jesse heard this and glared at her with intimidating. Rose backed up a little bit. Despite how shy Jesse was, she could also be pretty mean and tough.

"Just kidding. Well, lets go before it gets really dark out." Rose said as she walked over to her horse and mounted it

.  
Hailey shrugged and jumped on her horse and Jesse followed suit. The took off through the woods as the wind blew through their hair. Well, more of Jesse's and Rose's. Hailey had put hers in a high pony tail with a few strands of hair in her face. The father they had rode the darker the forest had got. this made Jesse a little nervous.

"Okay, I think we;ve gone far enough. Let's go back." Rose said and started to turn her horse.  
Jesse started to follow suit but Hailey said something.  
"Well, yeah, it looks different but let's keep going. Maybe a cloud is just over us or something." Hailey said and started moving forward again. Jesse and Rose exchanged nervous glances and followed their friend. Even though they didn't want to go any further, they weren't going to leave their friend to get lost or eaten.  
Soon, they reached a hill and stopped their horses upon it. And then the saw a carriage being escorted.

"Yeaah, i think we went back in time." Hailey announced a little unsure but confused.

"Uh a wha?" Rose questioned as she looked at Hailey in shock adn confusion.

Jesse was silent, as usual. nothing was really going through her mind other than 'what the fuck happened?'  
"Well, this just sucks." Hailey states looking at the carriage.

"No shit Sherlock, "rose started but then thought of something before she turned into a sarcastic bitch, "Wait! maybe it's a prank. I'll call me brother.  
Rose took out her cell phone and tried to call her brother. Failure.

"It won't work. I can't turn it on." She said in panic.

"Well, that's because we're now back in the time of the Roman Empire!" Jesse yelled.

"Okay, let's not fight. we need to find someone for help." Hailey said as she tried not to panic of what is going on.

"Well, do you see anyone besides those dick heads down there that can help us? What are we going to do? Walk up to them and say 'Hey, we magically came here from the future and we need a place to stay. What do ya say? Can you help us?' Yeah, real fucking original!" Rose yelled angrily.

"Never mind then. Just get your weapons and--Oh ." Hailey said as she looked behind them.

"What now? Are there oompaloompas too?" Jesse said sarcastically.

"What are these oompaloompas that you speak of?" Said a voice from behind.

Jesse sighed as she closed her eyes and turned around slowly, "You know, those little orange freaks with the green freaky...hair?"

Now she could see Arthur and his knights had crowded around them.

"Well, isn't this just pleasant." Rose said angrily.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked in a whisper to her.

"Just fucking peachy!" Rose silently snapped back.

* * *

All fixed up and its longer thank the good Lord. So, please review on what you though of it. Chapter two will be re posted tonight adn maybe chapter three. maybe the whole damn story. Actually, i think I'll do that. Review please on what you thought of this chapter one remake.

WAWAWEEWA!


	2. That Was Fun

_Here is chapter two. Enjoy, all my readers!!!_

_I like rewriting this story. It's fun:-)_

The three girls looked at the knights surrounding them. Jesse started to get uneasy, but so were the other two girls. Being surrounded by men that they didn't personally know was kind of scary and intimidating.

"What are your names?" A knight asked.

Hailey recognized him as Arthur, the commander of the Sarmation Knights. She hesitated.  
"Speak quickly." Arthur snapped.

"Um, I'm Hailey and these girls are my friends, Jesse and Rose." she answered with nervousness.

"Where do you hail from?" he asked as he eyed their clothing with suspicion.

"Um, a place very far from here and-" Jesse was cut off by Rose as she blurted, "We're from New York."

Hailey put her head in her hands as Jesse let out a very annoyed and angry sigh.  
Rose looked around at the knights who were confused and she had realized what she had just blurted.

"Oops." Rose mumbled as she looked down with embarrassment.

"Where is New York?" A knight asked.

Rose looked at him and saw it was Gawain who asked it. Hailey rolled her eyes and answered before her friend did, "It's a place...in, uh..."  
She couldn't find a way to explain it.

"It's a place that is discovered about 1200 years from now." Jesse answered with a mono-tone.  
Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"We mean to tell us your from the future?" he questioned.

Hailey let out a very long sigh before she answered his question.

"Yes." she answered a little slowly.

"you're witches aren't you?" another knight asked.

Jesse shot him a look to find it was Lancelot.

"No, we're not. I really don't know how this happened. We just need some where to stay." Rose said looking over at Arthur.  
He thought for a minute, everyone looked at him.

"Very well," he started, "I'm Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmation knights. This is Lancelot, Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, Gawain and Tristan." pointed to each of the knights.  
The girls smiled at the knights. Arthur looked at the girls and noticed something.

"I see you have weapons. Can you wield them?" he asked.

"Yes, we can. We were sparring before we came here." Rose said a little annoyed.  
She did not want to be here. At ALL.

"Don't mind her." Hailey said.  
Arthur nodded and said, "Well, we are here to escort the Bishop's carriage. You may travel with us if you want."

"Yes, it would be an honor, sir Arthur." Hailey said with a nice tone which was completely opposite than Rose's.

"And if anything should happen-" Lancelot cut Arthur off, "Like if woads are to attack the carriage-"

"you stay up here. We do not want to risk you girls getting hurt." Arthur finished and glared at Lancelot slightly.  
Hailey nodded in understandment. Though, she wanted to fight with them because it looked so fun. Well, when she watched the movie, from her point of view it looked adventurous and it must be a huge adrenaline rush. They all line up on the hill and watch as the carriage came into view.

"Why are you so calm when three girls show up from a different era?" Hailey asked Arthur.

"We've had this experience before. But they were killed. Murdered. Taken by saxons and raped then killed. Lancelot was a wreck after that. One of the girls was the only girl he ever fell in love with out bedding her." Arthur said to her.

"oh, that must have been really hard for him. Does he still lover her?" she replied and then asked.

"I do not know. I don't think so. He'll find that one woman and for sure that will be the person he is suppose to be with. But, he might still lover her." Arthur replied and looked ahead, watching the carriage.

"Our freedom Bors." Galahad said looking at his friend.

"Mmm, I can almost taste it." Bors said back with a look of pleasure on his face.  
The knights laughed a bit, along with the girls.

"You're passage to Rome Arthur." Gawain said to his commander.  
They stood there for a bit until they saw a Roman officer shot off his horse and men running out of the forest.

"Woads!" Tristan said to Arthur.  
Rose made a risky decision and cantered her horse forward.

"Rose!" Hailey yelled at her friend and went after her.  
Arthur groaned with frustration and went after them.  
The other knights and Jesse followed him. They galloped down the hill as the valley filled with woads coming from the forest. Rose took out her bow and readied an arrow and shot her first woad in the heart. She knocked another arrow and fired again. Hailey took out her sword and stabbed a woad as it ran at her.  
Jesse cantered past Dagonet. He watched with amazement that her horse could go that fast. She took her axe off the horse and readied it for the first woad that came her way. And one made that mistake. Jesse jumped off her horse and swung her axe and the woads head came clean off. Blood sprayed her clothes, but not too bad.  
Rose stayed on her horse shooting with her bow like Tristan and Galahad were. She shot a woad in the eye and then shot one him the back. She felt complete power and anger run through her veins.  
Hailey stabbed a woad in the stomach and then pulled it out of him and slashed another one across the chest. She turned around and saw Lancelot battling a woad but saw one run up behind him. She ran towards him and stabbed him in the back. When he fell to his knees and she decapitated him. Lancelot turned around and looked at her. His eyes widened.

'Duck!" he yelled.  
She dropped to the ground and felt a woad trip over her. Lancelot plunged his sword into him as he fell. Hailey got up, panting.

"Thank you." she said.  
He nods and they go their separate ways, getting lost in the battle that surrounded them.  
the battle ceased and the woads had been defeated. Hailey walked up next to rose who was holding her sword and looked like she was about to drop it.

"That was fun." Hailey said and looked at her blond haired friend.  
Rose looked at her with a frown.

"Oh, yeah, so much fun." She replied sarcastically.  
Hailey chuckled and whistled and her horse trotted up next to her. Hailey grabbed the reins and walked over to the Bishop's Carriage to see what was going on.

Jesse mounted her horse and went over next to Dag and Gawain. Bors had backed the priest up into the carriage.

"Does this really work?" he asked, referring to the praying position the priest had his hands in.  
Bors does the same and mumbles something and closes his eyes. A few seconds pass and he opens his eyes.

"Nothing, maybe I'm not doing it right." he said looking at the priest.  
The knights chuckle. Hailey walked over there and saw Lancelot with that smirk on his face. She just about melted. Rose walked up next to her, already on her horse.

"I see that you saw Lancelot's smile." she said with a smirk.  
Hailey gave her a look and mounted her own horse.

"Arthur, Arthur Castus. You're father's image, "the Bishop started, "I haven't seen you since childhood."  
Arthur smiled and said, "Bishop Germonus. Welcome to Britain. I see your device worked."

"Ancient Tricks for an ancient dog." he replied and smiled.  
Hailey, Jesse and Rose really didn't like him. Jesse put a fierce gaze in his direction and Rose glared with loathing in her eyes at him.

"I thought the woads controlled north of Hadrian's wall." Germonus said.  
He was off his horse now and walking by Arthur's side towards the carriage.

"They do but the occasionally venture south." Jesse said with a simple tone.  
The Bishop shot a look at her and said to Arthur, "Why is there women with you Arthur? Surely they are not warriors or knights."  
Rose got disgusted with him. She reached for her bow but Hailey grabbed her hand. Rose gave her a look but dropped her hand.

"Is there a problem with that, Bishop?" Arthur asked.  
The Bishop went to say something, but the priest interrupted him, "Woads?"

"British rebels who hate Rome." Gawain said with a blank expression.

"Men who want their country back." Galahad snapped.  
Rose rolled her eyes at him and looked away.

"Who leads them?" the Bishop asked.

"Merlin. A dark magician some say." Lancelot stated.  
Arthur ceased his chance to change this subject.

"Don't worry Bishop, we will protect you." Arthur said as the Bishop climbed in his carriage.  
He looked at Arthur and said, "I have no doubt, commander. No doubt." he said and went inside.  
The priest walked by Jesse and mumbled, "Hundred's don't worry me nearly as much as thousands."  
Jesse looked at him, "Thousands?"  
He looked at her and then looked away nervously.  
They all headed out of the valley to the safety of Hadrian's Wall.

_Please review and tell em how I'm doing with these better and bigger chapters. Thanks for reading!!_

WAWAWEEWA!


	3. Tavern

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter Three: Tavern_

"Well, when we're free, I'm gunna drink till I can't piss straight." Said Bors while every one was riding back to Hadrian's Wall.

"But you do that every night." Galahad said.

"I know, but it's more like-"Bors was interrupted by Hailey.

"Like a baby's arm holding an apple? Yes, we all know that one." she said not realizing that the knights were staring.

"How did you know that?" Galahad asked,  
Hailey decided to play with his mind.

"I'm psychic." she responded like a smartass.

He raised his eyebrows in a non believing way and looked away from her. The other shrugged it off, not really caring.

"I don't like him, the roman. Why doesn't he just give us our papers and go?" Galahad questioned.  
Bors let out a laugh and so did Rose and Hailey.

"Is this your happy face?" Rose asked but he glared at her.

"Galahad, do you still not know that Romans?" Gawain asked him, "They won't hold a party with their scratching their asses."

"Why don't ye just kill him and discharge your self after." Bors said more in a statement than a question.  
Galahad laughed slightly.

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some." Galahad said the last part more to Tristan.  
Tristan looked at him.

"Maybe you should try it some, ya might get a taste for it." he remarked.  
Gawain and Rose let out a chuckle.

"It's a part of you, "Hailey stated, "It's your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

"No, no. As if tomorrow this will be a bad memory." He said and rode a few feet ahead of them.

"What am I to do? It's different for Galahad," Gawain started and looked ahead of him, "I've been in this life longer than the other. As for home, it's not so clear in my memory.

"Well, speak for yourself, "Bors said riding up beside Gawain and Hailey, "It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. And I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven." Gawain corrected him.

Bors pointed at him and said, "Listen here. When the Roman leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be govnor of my own village and Dag will be my guard and royal ass kiss. Won't you Dag!"

Dag gave a look that said 'Um, right.'

"When I get home, I'm gunna find a beautiful Sarmation woman to marry." Gawain said thoughtfully.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman?" Bors repeated humorously, "Why do you think we left in the first place." He gave a mooing sound. The Knights all started laughing. Even the girls started laughing. None of them were Sarmation, so they didn't really care. Lancelot rode up next to Hailey with a smile on his face.

"What of you, Sir Lancelot? What will you do when you get back home?" she asked.

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I'll be spending a lot of time at his house." Lancelot replied with a smirk.

"Yes, and what will I be doing?" Gawain asked.

"Wondering why all in your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lance said and everyone laughed.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain said.

Bors laughed again almost falling off his horse.

"Lancelot there's more to women then just bedding them." Hailey said.

"Really? Do tell, milady." he replied trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, but you can figure that out your self." Hailey said and rode up next to Arthur.

Lancelot shook his head and smiled. He liked Hailey already with out really knowing her.

"So, will you go to Rome Arthur?" Hailey asked him.

"Yes. It's a magnificent place." He said.

"Yes it is. It's still magnificent in the future too. All the ancient places maybe a bit crumbled, but they're still a good sight to see." Hailey said.

Arthur smiled.

"It's nice to know that people in your era enjoy seeing Rome." He said to her.

Hailey didn't know it, but Bors was bugging Lance about her while she talked to Arthur.

"She could be your next love, Lance. I'm telling ye. Look at her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and nice. Did I mention beautiful?" Bors said.

"I know, I know. It's just the last girl I fell for died. I don't want that to happen to Hailey. Or any of them for a fact. Look at Dag. He's smiling and laughing around someone other than you. And Galahad found someone very much like him. I don't want my friends to be upset again. I don't want to be depressed again." Lancelot said and Bors patted his shoulder.

Maybe I can give my heart another shot. Give Hailey a chance. But how do I know she feels the same about me, that I do her? Lancelot thought.

He looked up at Hailey and saw her laughing along with Arthur and smiling. He knew that she had a beautiful smile and her eyes with gorgeous. Her curly hair blew through the wind giving her the glow of a goddess. Her skin was fair and eyes lit when she was happy that she could light a room. Her lips with a like rose color giving her a soft look.

Dag looked over Jesse as she talked to Gawain. He never saw anyone more beautiful. Her black wavy hair blew through the wind and she eyes were hypnotizing. She had a soft quiet voice and he knew she was a strong fighter. Though, when he watched her on that battle field, she fought like something bad would happen to her. Dag cares for Jess and feels like he needs to protect her. Looked at her again and saw her smiled. Her smiled as beautiful and warmed his heart to see her smile.

Am I in love with Jesse with out knowing her to well? No, it can't be possible. He thought.

Galahad looked at Rose. Her name fits her. She is more beautiful, though, then any flower on this earth. When he saw Rose, he then believed in love at first sight. He fell in love with a girl from a different world. She was more beautiful then any goddess in the world and that's what he liked about her. That someone so young was able to posses such beauty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author: I know I'm really descriptive, just bear with me here people. Hope it's good so far, 'cause it's going to get better.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Hadrian's wall and the girls were shown where the bathrooms were and where their rooms were. So after a bit of cleaning up, they put on some new clothes that they had on the saddles of their horses.  
Hailey put on black Reboks with blues jean and a low-cut red cami  
Jesse put on black jeans and pink cami and black converse  
Rose put on blue jeans and a low-cut green cami and green converse.

They all went out into the Tavern and went their separate ways. Hailey went over to Bors and started to talk to him. Rose went to Vanora and Jesse was hanging' out with Gawain and Galahad.

"Now, see here young Hailey: Don't' have eleven bastards or you'll be up for some work." Bors said to her and she laughed.

"I just want one child, Bors. A boy. And want him to have good looks like his father and his charms. And my sweetness and humor and smarts." Hailey told Bors.

Bors nodded and gave her a pat on the back.

"That's what they all say and then you end up with more than one." He said.

"I'm going to help Vanora. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hailey said and got up.

"What table needs service?" she asked Vanora.

"Lancelot's table." Vanora said and smiled.

"Thanks, I'll log that away. Be right back." And she left.

"Who wants another drink?" Hailey asked coming over to Lancelot's table.

A couple of the guys nodded but stayed concentrated on their game of poker and she refilled their glasses. Just as Hailey was about to leave, she felt to hands go on her waist and pull her on to a lap. Lancelot

"Ignoring me are we?" he said with a smirk.

"Maybe, why? Wait let me guess you want to bed me, right?" Hailey said and Lancelot stared at her in astonishment.

"I know a lot of things." Hailey said and got up.

"And I know why you don't trust men like me." He said.

Hailey turned around. She looked at him for a moment and then walked away. She let out a sigh and sat down. She looked up as she head Bors earging Vanora to sing and she did. Hailey look at the faces of the knights and saw their longing to go home. Rose and Jesse saw it to. Jesse put her hand on Dag's shoulder. He looked at her and gave her a smile which she returned. After the song ended, Hailey saw Arthur.

"Arthur." She said and she walked over to him.

The knights followed. Arthur told them of their last duty and the girls told him they are coming whether they like it or not.

Hailey walked to her room and sat on her bed. Thinking of if she could ever open her heart to Lancelot and let him take her in his arms. She doesn't know if she should trust any man again. Her thoughts were broken by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Was all she said and Lance came in.

"Oh, hey."

"Hi...I um," Lancelot stammered.

"Look, you're here to persuade me not to go tomorrow." Hailey said looked at him.

"Well, yeah." He said and sat down next to her.

"I'm going because I want you, all of you to have your freedom. And to make sure a certain man stays alive." She said and looked at the wall in front of her.

"Oh, Arthur, right?" Lancelot asked.

"What?" Hailey looked at Lancelot.

"Arthur. You want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt. You seem to like him. A lot." He said and looked down.

"No, someone else. But I want Arthur safe, too. I mean, he could become the next King." Hailey said.

"Well, I should let you rest. If you're going to come with tomorrow, you're going to need a lot of rest." And he got up and went to the door and opened it.

Oh, the hell with it. Hailey thought and got up.

"Lancelot!' she yelled for him going out door.

"Yeah?" he responded and turned around.

Hailey walked up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. This surprised Lancelot, but he kissed back and put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Hailey put her arms around his neck. There was no space between them. They continued for a few minutes until they were interrupted.

"My, God! Lance, you barley know her and you're already making out." Bors laughed.

Lance shook his head and kissed Hailey good night.

Hailey went into her room and jumped on her bed with a smile on her face…

_Please review!!_


	4. Fooling Around

_Yay, another chapter remade. I'm hoping you all like this story now that I'm fixing it up and making it better. So, yeah. ENJOY!_

**Chapter Four; Fooling Around**

The girls woke up the next morning to find clothes on the end of their beds. They all had the same thing but different in their own ways.  
Hailey had a white blouse, red corset, black breaches and black boots.  
Jesse had a white blouse, a black corset, black breaches and boots.  
Rose had a cream blouse, a blue corset, brown breaches and brown boots.  
They changed into them and headed to the stables. Rose looked over at Hailey on their way down there and smirked. Hailey got annoyed after a few minutes passed.

"What, Rose?" she asked in a hot tone.

"I heard you and Lancelot had a snogging fest last night." she stated, still smirking.

Hailey felt her cheeks go hot and she knew they turned a deep shade of pink. Jesse looked at her and gave a slight smile but didn't say anything.

"Oh my God, Hailey!" Rose screamed as they got out side.

A few people looked at them with odd looks on their faces. Hailey covered Rose's mouth in attempt to shut her up.

"Thanks, Rose. Hey, I don't think they heard you in SCOTTLAND!" Hailey snapped at her and uncovered Rose's mouth.

She was about to crack up when Hailey shot a glare at her. Jesse smiled at this. They always had a little arguments and such like this. It was always over the tiniest thing. They reach the stables and find that all the knights but Dag and Arthur were there. Jesse walked over to her horse and led it out of the stall and readied her. Rose did the same and so did Hailey. Soon, Galahad was riding his horse in circles for no apparent reason. It was silent and no one said a word to each other. Hailey and Lancelot would glace at each other and Rose would notice.

"Stop eye fucking each other. Jesus, you two." she blurted at them.

They just looked at her and so did Bors and Gawain. Rose blushed and went back to sharpening her sword. Bors and Gawain shrugged it off, but Lancelot gave Hailey a questioning. Hailey shook her head and looked down. Soon, Arthur came in and a few seconds after that the Bishop was there. Dag pushed his way pass the Bishop and walked over next the Jesse. Arthur and the Bishop started talking. Rose kept a fixed glare on the guy, loathing him more and more each minute. Hailey had a blank look, she didn't really care for the Bishop and what he had to say and Jesse was sitting on her horse in a silent state.  
"My duty it also to my men and the girls." Arthur said harshly to the Bishop.

"Then get them home." he said back and walked away.

They rode through the woad territory, which was dangerous. Arthur slowed them down and Rose looked around her. She wasn't scared at all. She loves being in the forest. Galahad looked at her and saw no fear in her eyes.

"It's really wet." Rose commented.

"Yeah, that's why I can't wait to get off the damn island. If it's not raining, there's fog." Gawain said.

"And that's summer." Jesse said.

Jesse was scared. She hates being in the dark. She has a fear of men. The only man here that she trusted was Dagonet. They had a lot in common, her and Dag. Both quiet, strong and gentle. They mostly kept to them selves. They never really talked.

Hailey and Lancelot kept flirting which just bugged the hell out of everyone.

"Why don't you guys go make-out some where, so we don't have to watch you flirt the whole time we're out here?" Bors said.

"Okay." Hailey said and rode out of the line followed by Lancelot.

"That was a joke!" Rose yelled at them but why didn't listen and disappeared in the forest. The was silence.  
"Right. They're in love." she said., breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at her. Including Arthur.

"What? Do you guys see they way they look at each other? You can see it in their eyes. Even Lancelot's. They fell in love." Rose said and rode back next to Jesse.

The knights just stared at her but then looked away.

"You agree, right Jess?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to figure out if I fell in love, Rose." Jesse said looked at Dag who was talking to Bors.

"Oh, I see. Well, save him in that ice battle like in the movie and maybe something will happen." Rose commented her.

Jesse nodded and went back into thought. Rose looked back up and Lance and Hailey came back looking flushed.

"My God, did you guys try to suffocate each other?" Rose said coming up next to Gawain and Galahad.

Everyone laughed. Even Tristan cracked a smile.

"She's right. It looks like you guys were trying to see who could faint first." Jesse said looking at the two.

"It's not my fault." Hailey defended her self.

"Are you trying to tell me it was my fault?" Lance asked her trying to sound hurt.

"Maybe." she answered back with a smile.

_I hope you guys liked and sorry it's short, but some stuff was added adn some was cut out. Please review and tell me what you think._


	5. Marius

_Well, almost there and I would have rewritten the whole series._

"The next woads try and chase us to our deaths, I'll kill 'em!" Rose yelled in an angry tone.

Rose was having a deep conversation with Galahad when they got attacked by woads. But the basically chased them for nothing and ended up being called back by Merlin.

"Calm down." Gawain said.

"Uh-oh." Hailey said a little worried.

"What?" Gawain asked.

"You said THE phrase." she replied and grave him a nervous.

"I have every right now to be exploding!" Rose yelled at Gawain.

Galahad hesantly put his hand on her shoulder and for the first time, Rose calmed down. Hailey and Jess stared in amazement. No one, not even a guy, was able to calm Rose down. Rose smiled at Galahad telling him she was okay now. It got quiet and everyone kept to themselves. Lancelot and Hailey kept looking at each other.

"Eye fucking." Rose said in a sig-song voice.

Hailey shot a glare at her which told her to shut up. Jesse rode along side Dag. Bors was on his other side while Gawain, Galahad and Rose were behind them. Tristan was behind the whole group, being his silent self.

Soon, they rode onto the land of Marius Hornius. As they approached the gates, the guards closed them. Arthur stopped them and they formed a line.

"Well, that was rude." Rose commented.

Hailey smiled at her.

"Who are you?" A mercenary asked.

"I am Arthur Castus of the Sarmation Knights. Open the gates." Arthur said.

"Good Jesus! Arthur and his knights." Marius says happily as he walked through the gates.

He makes a move to pet Galahad's horse, but Galahad backed his horse up.

"You have fought the woads? Vile creatures." he said and clapped his hands together.

"Our orders are to evacuate your family immediately." Arthur said.

"That's not possible. Everything we have is here. Given to us by the Pope of Rome." Marius said getting frustrated.

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Hailey said and Marius glared at her.

He wanted to question Arthur why there was women with him, but he thought better and ignored her.

"Rome will send an army."

"They have, us. We leave as soon as you're packed." Arthur finished.

"I refuse to leave." Marius said menacingly.

He looks around at the villagers and yelled, "Get back to work! All of you!"

The mercenaries pushed the villagers back and that's when Arthur got off his horse and walked up to Marius.

"If I fail to bring you back, my men can never leave this land. So, you're coming with us even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way back to Hadrian's wall my self...my Lord." Arthur threatens.

He looked at Marias's wife and said, "Lady, my knights are hungry."

"Go." Marius told her and she went back inside the estate.

Arthur grabbed his sword and walked over to where a man was chained to posts. Hailey watched Lancelot roll his eyes. She knew that Arthur frustrated him sometimes.

"Answer me!" Arthur yelled at the villagers.

One villager answered him, but the girls couldn't hear what he was saying due to that fact that they were far away from what was happening.

"You all, of you were free from your first breath!" Arthur yelled again and cut the man loose of his chains.

He then told the villagers to get ready to leave.

Arthur was looking at a building on the side of the estate. The knights rode over there.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot said.

"Do you not hear the from?" Galahad said.

The saxon's drums could be heard and they were getting closer and closer by the minute. Arthur ignored them.

"Jesse, Dagonet." He called them over.

Jess and Dag dismounted their horses and grabbed their axes. They hit the brick wall to it crumbled to their feet and there was a wood door.

"Key." Arthur asked them.

"It is locked. From the inside." A mercenary responded.

They looked around not knowing how to get in.

"Oh for fucks sake." Jesse said.

She handed her axe to Dag and took hold of the boards around the door and kicked the door open. She grabbed her axe from Dag and put it back on her horse. Hailey dismounted her horse and unsheathed her sword. Rose stayed on her horse. She remembered this part of the movie and she hated it, so she chose not to go in. Arthur took out his sword and went in first, followed by Lancelot, Hailey, Jesse, Dag and Gawain who pushed in two monks. They walked down the stairs and heard someone praying in Latin.

"Who are these defilers of the lords' temple?" A scrawny monk said as they entered the room.

"Move." Lancelot said pointing his sword at him.

They walked in further. It was a torture chamber and the smell was almost unbearable.

"The work of your God, Arthur. Is this how he answers prayers?" Lancelot asked Arthur with disgust at what he has looked at.

Arthur just said to look to see if there were any survivors.

Jesse opened a cage and backed away from the smell.

Hailey went to open a cage when a monk tried to stop her. She turns and stabbed his stomach and letting him drop to the ground. The ground started to stain with blood.

"There was a man of God." The other monk said.

"Not my God!" Hailey yelled at him.

Yes, Hailey was catholic, but this was not the work of any God she knew of.

"This one's dead." Dag said retreating from a cage.

'By the smell, they are all dead," Gawain then looked at the monk, "You so much as move, you'll end up like him." Gawain threatened and pointed to the dead monk on the ground.

"Arthur!" Jesse called out as she opened a cage.

She pulled out a young boy no older than 8.

"You must not fear me." she said to him.

Arthur bent down next to a cage and so did Arthur. A young girl, no older than Jesse was in there. She looked scared and in pain. Arthur cuts the chain on the caged and picked the young girl up. They all walked out into the fresh air. Arthur put the girl down.

"Water! Get me some water!" Arthur pleaded.

Lancelot stabbed Arthur's sword into the ground and went over to his horse. Hailey cleaned her sword and sheathed it.

"She's a woad." Tristan commented.

"Stop, what are you doing!" Marius yelled running towards them.

"Look out. Angry fat man running." Rose muttered which cause Bors to crack up slightly.

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked standing up.

Marius' wife was holding the woad girls hand.

"They are all pagans here." Marius said, which drawled all the girls' attention.

"So are we." Galahad remarked.

"They have refused to do their tasks which God has sent for them." he looked at his wife.

"And you! You kept them alive!" Then Marius slapped his wife and she fell. Before Arthur could do anything, Rose punched him and brought her bow with an arrow to his neck.

"You never strike a woman again." Rose spatted at him.

"You will be punished for this heresy." Marius said right back.

Rose pushed her arrow onto his neck and said, "Maybe I should kill you now and seal my fate."

_Hope you all liked this longer and better chapter. Please review!_


	6. Ice Battle

_I hope guy enjoy this one. It's got some heart-felt stuff. ENJOY!_

****

**Chapter Six: The Ice Battle**

Hailey sat in the carriage with Dag watching the boy, who was named Lucian and the young girl, who was Guinevere. She was fast asleep and so was Lucian. But he had a fever and wasn't doing so well. Hailey sat by Guin, sharpening her dagger and then placing it back on the side of her boot. She looked at Guin. She was sound asleep. Arthur had come in a little while ago to put her fingers back in place.

"Hey, Hailey. You can go back out now. I'll stay here and watch out for Guinevere." Marius's wife said.

Hailey nodded and went back out the carriage. She walked towards Jols and got her horse. Black hoof nodded happily to see his owner. Hailey got on her black stallion and rode up next to Arthur.

"So, what news do you have?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing, really. Go get the others." He said to her.

Hailey turned and got the other knights and her two best friends. They all went to Arthur.

"We'll take shelter in those trees." he pointed to an area in the forest.

"Tristan."

Tristan looked at his hawk who was perched on his shoulder and said, "You want to go out? Yeah."

The hawk flew off his arm and flew into the open sky.

The girls were all in the carriage with Feliciana getting their baths. Jesse had went first and Rose was second.

"So, Rose. When are you going to make the move on Galahad?" Guinevere, the girl they found earlier asked.

Hailey, Jesse and Rose became good friends with her and filled her in on everything.

"I don't know." Rose answered shyly.

"Oh, don't pull that crap, Rose-Mary Shier Brooks." Hailey said using her full name.

Rose shot a glare at her but then smiled and said, "Hmm, maybe tonight. you never know."

"Do you love him?" Guin asked her getting into some depth.

"Yes." Rose said, being completely honest.

Hailey and Jesse were surprised. Their friend, as far as they know, has never been in love with any of her boyfriends or in love for that fact. Hailey got in after Rose got out.

"I'm sure a certain knight is on your mind, too...Hailey Medina Grantee." Rose mocked her back.

"Yes, I'll admit." she said back as Feliciana poured water on her hair and put soap in it.

"Are you in love with him?" Jesse asked now getting into the conversation.

"You know, Jesse, your hair looks very beautiful right now with it down and wavy. I'm sure Dag would just love it." Hailey said completely changing the subject.

"Jesse, we'll back to you on that. Now, Hailey, let's not change the subject again. Spill." Rose said with a sharp tone.

Guin had a smile on her face and she was just waiting to hear all the details.

"What do you think? I fell in love with the guy when I first saw him. How can you resist that charm, smirk, eyes..." Hailey trailed off, getting lost in her thoughts about the man she loved.

"Well, now that's answered, "Rose started.

"So, Jesse, what's this about you and Dagonet?" Guin asked another smile played on her lips.

Jesse just blushed with a smile and looked down.

"I don't now. He's a great guy, he really is and I would love nothing more to be with him." she admitted.

Rose smirked and Hailey frowned at her and said, "Now, she has a plan..."

"No, I don't but I think someone is enjoying this view." Rose said and nodded to something behind Hailey.

Hailey looked and saw Lancelot but as soon as she looked, he averted his eyes from her. she looked a little longer and their eyes connected. She gave him a smile and looked away. Hailey got out of the tub and she picked out a deep green dress that made her eyes stand out. It had a deep 'v' neck and the sleeves flared out. The dress covered her feet and when she walked, it looked like waves of green.

"You look beautiful." Guin said as she got in the tub.

"Go out there and show Lancelot that sexy you." Jesse said, with a smirk.

Hailey smiled and walked out of the carriage. She looked around and saw Lancelot. She walked towards him.

"What was it like? Your home?" She asked and stopped a few feet in front of him.

He was sitting down, leaning against the tree.

"A sea of grass going miles and miles, and the sky, bigger than you can imagine." He said and stood up and stopped right in front of her.

"And will you take a wife, have sons?" she asked as she remembered that Guin asked him that in the movie.

"I've killed to many sons. What right do I have to my own?" he asked back and looked away from her.

Hailey took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"You have every right." she said to him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He put his arms around her and held her close. She broke away and they looked into each others eyes. Hailey saw out of the corner of her eye, Galahad follow Rose.

"Come with me." she said and took Lancelot's hand and lead him after Galahad and Rose.  
Rose stepped out of the carriage after taking a hot bath. She had on a long sleeved mint green dress. Her hair dried straight after she walked for a bit and she decided to walk around in the woods. She didn't know was she was being followed. She walked under a patch of trees and looked up. Rose saw the stars.

"Beautiful, really."

She turned and saw Galahad.

"Yes, it is. Where I come from, it was nothing like this. I like it here better." She said and walked over to him.

She looks so beautiful. How could I be this lucky to fall in love with her? But, what if she doesn't feel the same for me? Galahad asked himself.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked.

"No, just have a lot on my mind." He replied.

"Like what?" she asked again.

"Um, well, it's nothing important."

Rose looked down. And started to think.

Why is it I have a feeling we should kiss right now and that he should say he loves me and I him? Rose thought to herself.

"Now, you look like something is wrong." Galahad joked.

"Because I'm trying to make a decision." She replied looking into his eyes.

"A decision for what?"

"On whether or not I should do this." And she brought her lips to his.

Galahad was shocked but kissed back. It wasn't a kiss full of hunger and lust. It was a simple soft and sweet kiss. He broke apart from her.

"I love you." He said.

Rose looked deep into his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying and he wasn't.

"I love you too." She said and kissed him again.

Now it just became one of those Lancelot, Hailey kisses. Rose put her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. Though they got interrupted.

"Wow. I thought I'd never see the day that you two would make out." Hailey was right behind them and so was Lancelot.

"I taught him that." He said.

"You kissed Galahad and taught him that?" Hailey said looking at him.

"Yeah, I kiss Galahad and said 'There! That's how you kiss a woman." Lance said sarcastically.

Rose and Hailey stared at him a little weird out.

"Okay then." Rose breathed out.

"I'm kidding."

"I'm sure." she remarked at him.

Lancelot just gave her a look.

"Okay. Well, we'll leave you two alone." Hailey said.

But before Hailey turned around she mouthed to Rose to use protection. Rose glared at her.

The next day, Hailey and Lancelot went scouting around for a bit until the heard Lucian's yells.

"Come on!" Hailey said and ran toward the camp.

"I've got the boy." Marius took him captive and Dag and Jess are standing alone with mercenaries in front of them.

Hailey went around and went behind Marius and put her dagger at his throat.

"Let the boy go." She said.

"Why should I? What will you do? You're just a woman." He spat at her.

"It's not what I'm going to do." Hailey said.

Marius looked at her confused, but then he was struck with an arrow. Hailey nodded at Guin who nodded back.

Soon, all the knights and the girls were at the edge of a frozen lake.

"Is there anyway around it?" asked Jess. Her Transylvanian accent is now more noticeable then before.

"No, we have to cross the ice." Tristan replied.

Arthur had Jols get the people out of the carriages and spread out on the ice. There was fear every where. The horses got scared as the ice creaked. Arthur turned around.

"Knights." He said.

Everyone smiled at each other.

"Let's put an end to this." Gawain said.

"Here, now." Said Jesse coming forward handing her horse to Jols and taking her weapons.

"Let's a get a look at the bastards." Rose said and did the same as Jess.

Every one got prepared and lined up on the ice as the caravan left through the mountain pass. Soon, drums can be heard and the Saxons came into view.

"You look frightened. There are a large number of lonely men out there." Lance said to Hailey.

"Don't worry I won't let them rape you." She said with a smirk. Bors and Gawain laughed.

Lancelot rolled his eyes thinking of the girl who was so much like him.

The lead Saxon had an archer come forth, but they were far out of range.

"Let us return the invitation." Arthur said.

"But we're far out of range." Guin said.

"Tristan, Bors, and Rose."

They came forward and shot their arrows killing some Saxons in the front. The Saxons then started moving toward the knights who kept firing arrows. The ice wouldn't break.

"Prepare for combat!" Arthur said.

The knights picked up their swords and got ready. Hailey looked at Jess and saw the unexpected. Jess picked up Dag's axe and ran out into the open.

Jesse!" Dag yelled and picked up his bow and fired as Saxon archers came forward.

"Cover her!" Hailey yelled at the knights and Arthur.

Jess smashed the ice with the axe letting it cracked, and then she was shot with an arrow. Dag's eyes widened. He grabbed his sword and ran out there. And Bors grabbed a shield and followed him. The ice broken and Jess fell into it. Dag ran and dived into the water grabbing Jess by her waist and pulled her up to the surface. The Saxons started falling into the ice cold water and dying. Few were left.

"Dagonet!" yelled Lancelot.

Dag picked up Jess and ran toward the others as arrows were still flying. Soon, the battle was over.

"Jess." Dag said putting her down.

She was weak and lost a lot of blood. Jess lifted her hand and put it to Dag's cheek.

"I wanted you to know that loved you since I saw you." Then her eyes closed and her hand fell to the ground. Bors looked at Dag.

"She still alive." He said.

"She is slipping into hypothermia. If we don't get her warm and that arrow out, she'll be dead for good." Rose said.

Hailey whistled and her horse came.

"Be good for Dagonet. Let him ride you to the caravan to get Jesse better okay." She said and led him to Dag.

"Get her there fast. She's like a sister to Rose and I." Hailey said with tears coming down her eyes.

"I will." Dag said and rode Jess as fast as he could to the caravan.

Hailey let out a prayer to God to keep her friend alive.

"God help her live. Please." She whispered.

Lancelot's eyes widened.

"Hailey, you've been grazed by an arrow."

She looked down and saw her side bleed. Hailey felt her self weaken and fainted into Lancelot's arms…

_Dun Dun DUN! What will happen? Hmm...i know it was long but I hope you like it other wise. Please review!!_


	7. Please Wake Up

**Author: Well, this has been an odd 5 days so far. Well, I'm not going to talk about my life. If I want to do that, then I'll just make a story. Well, here the next chapter. Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Please Wake Up**

* * *

Hailey woke up in a carriage still in her clothes. Her wound was sore, but it was already taken care of. She walked out of the carriage and saw only five of the knights. She walked over and Lancelot stood up when he saw her. She went up to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"How you doing?" he asked as he pulled away from her and looked her in her brilliant green eyes.

"Better. Where's Arthur and Dag?" she asked.

Lancelot looked down with a sad expression.

"They're both with Jess. She hasn't woken up yet and her breathing is not so good. Rose was crying her self to sleep." Galahad answered for him.

Hailey nodded and pushed back tears to show she was strong. She walked over to the carriage with Jesse in it. Lancelot's eyes followed her walking form. Hailey looked at Dag who was sitting down looking at the floor. Arthur was just standing and was in deep thought until he noticed you.

"I will let you two talk." He said and went to join the others.

Hailey got in the carriage and sat next to Dag.

"What she said shocked you, huh?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I thought she didn't feel the same way that I felt for her." Dagonet answer quietly but Hailey could still hear him.

"She'll wake up. Give her time. What she did was brave. Stupid, but brave." Hailey said and got up.

"Jess will be okay. She should be grateful that she has someone who cares for her so much." she added with a smile and left the carriage to give Dag some time to him self and thoughts.

Dag looked at Jesse. He wished he was the one to run out on the ice. Not her, never her. Someone young and beautiful should never be in this state.

"Please wake up Jess. For me and everyone else." He said to him self.

Hailey sat down and leaned on a tree. She took out her dagger and started to sharpen it. Bors looked over at her and walked over there.

"Hey." He said sitting next to her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're just like Arthur."

Hailey looked at him and looked down.

"How so?" she asked.

"Your personality. Your leadership. And your eyes are just like his." Bors said.

Hailey looked into his eyes.

"You want to know why that is?" she said to Bors.

"Sure." He said.

"Because I am the last descendent of Arthur in my era. My father looked so much like him. But he was too different from him. My father made me and my sister do things that we didn't want to. But then my sister and I got the courage to run away.." Hailey said in a strong voice.

"My sister and I never hated so much, My father was such a brutal man."

Hailey wiped a ear from her cheek. Bors gave her a sympathetic look.

"It seems that when we are born, our fate is decided for us. It's not something we all want. But it turns out good in the end." He said.

Bors was the closest thing to a father that Hailey ever had. He pulled her into a hug and she smiled as they pulled away.

"Thanks for listening." she said sweetly.

"No problem, lass. Now, go get some rest." he said.

Hailey nodded and got up and went in her carriage to sleep.

* * *

Jesse had woken up, but was still weak. Well, when she did, Dag pulled her into a very passionate kiss which she gladly returned. The knights jsut looked at them then looked away. They never knew Dag could be like towards a woman. It was quite...shocking really.

"Wow. I wonder what will happen next." Lancelot asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. They'll do it in a carriage. Great idea Lancelot." Gawain said.

"Hey, my bow is broken." Rose said.

Everyone looked at her as she made that random remark.

"Just fix it." Hailey commented.

"Oh, just fix it. Yeah, real fucking original. Who's going to give me lone jack hole you? You got a ATM on that torso light bright of yours?" Rose asked getting angry.

"You stole that from that Star Wars thing." Hailey accused.

"Oh, and what if I did?" Rose replied, throwing her bow on the ground.

"What every, but I never laughed so hard in my life when I saw that." Hailey with a slight laugh as she thought of it.

The knights looked at each other wondering what 'Star Wars" was. The merely shrugged it off.

* * *

**Author: Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short. If you are wondering about the Star Wars thing, you can go to and search star wars and it should be under star wars aftermath or something like that. it's pretty funny and I laughed my ass off when I say it. Review please. I'll make a quick update soon.**


	8. This CAn't Be Good

**Author: Well, maybe this series won't be that long, but it still is a good series. After this story, I'll make a Lance/Tristan pair up story. CHEERS!**

**Chapter Eight: This Can't be Good**

(Everyone is back at the wall. the knights had their papers and everyone was celebrating in the Tavern adn having a good time.)

Everyone was in Tavern celebrating their freedom. Bors and Gawain were seeing who could drink the most with out passing out. But Gawain gave up knowing Bors will win. Hailey, Rose and Jesse were just talking with Guin and Vanora. Lancelot was gambling while Tristan and Galahad were thowing knives at a target. Dag went over to Bors and they started talking.

"I should go . I have a duty out side the wall. I'll see you guys later." Rose said and got up and left to her room.

She got to her room adn prepared. She grabbed her sword and bow and went for the stables. She prepared her horse and rode out side the wall looking for any enemies. As she rode her horse around, she saw a light coming through the forest and saw a small group of Saxons. She pulled out her bow and shot one. The rest looked at her and pulled out their weapons. She pulled out her sword and dagger and dismounted her horse. The first ran at her and she sliced his stomach. The second took longer to fight and when she did kill an other came from behind her. She reach behind her with her dagger and stabbed his face and took her sword and decapitated him letting blood stain the grass. When Rose looked up, the fourth one was running away. She whistled and her horse came. She mounted him. She sheathed her sword once she was a saf distance. She pulled out her bow and knocked an arrow. She shot it and hit him in the shoulder.

"Damn." she said under breath.

Rose knocked another arrow and hit him in the knee. He stopped and snapped it off and glared daggers at her and ran towards her again. To tell the truth, he was a faily large saxon. She knocked one more arrow adn waited till her was close. Once he was in range of 6 feet she let teh arrow go and it hits the saxon dead in teh forehead. She turned her horse and ran throught the gates to warn Arthur. She saw Jols and stopped by him. She dismounted her horse.

"What is it, milady?" he asked concered.

"Get Arthur." she panted and headed off to teh Tavern in a quick manner.

When she got back, most people were gone.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Vanora.

"They went to the wall. Why?" she asked.

"We have a problem." And Rose ran off to teh wall.

Rose got up to teh wall adn saw everyone. Hailey approached her.

"We've got a huge problem." she said with shock in ehr eyes.

Looked over the wall to see lage numbers of saxons camped out side teh wall. She closed her eyes. Then Arthur came along with Guin. They looked flushed from what Jesse adn Hailey could tell. Though neither girl said anything to them knowing it was s erious moment.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"You need to see this." Rose said opening her eyes and moved so Arthur adn Guin could see what is going on.

"Look."

Arthur looked and saw all the Saxons out side of the wall. He closed his eyes and then opened them and looked at everyone. They all had concern on their faces. Jesse was sitting next to Dag with a solemn expression. Lancelot gave Arthur a concern look and so did Guin.

"Knights, my journey ends here with you. May God be with you." And he left down the stairs.

Lancelot followed and they started yelling, but it turned into hushed tone. All three girls knew that they were agruing over the freedom thing and how Lancelot did not want Arthur to fight. Arthur being stubborn did not listen to his best friend at all. interesting.  
Hailey sat down and put her hand to her head. How could this happen? Her ancestor going out to war. She knew it would happen, but it's so much worse when you look at it this way. And it sucks...a lot. Jesse walked up next to her and sighed.

"This won't turn out to be a happy ending." Jesse said.

Hailey looked at her and said, "No shit."

She got up and hurried down the stairs, her navy blue dress looked like an ocean behind her and her eyes stood out like a red rose in lylacs. It had a deep 'v' showing a lot and it was held up by to clips on her shoulders. Her hair was down and her curls brought out the shape in her face.  
She started looking for Lancelot. The crowd got thick because everyone was preparing to get ready. She caught sight of him and nearly jogged to him.

**Sorry for spelling errors but my spell check is being a bitch. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Please review.**


	9. Promise Me You'll Live, Arthur

**Author: I love how I got like 8 reviews for those last to chapters in one day. Thanks to all my readers. I'm trying to finish the story before I go camping this week. **

Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear  
But signs were not really that scarce  
Obvious tears  
But I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help  
And please see  
The bleeding heart perched on my shirt

* * *

Hailey walked up by Lancelot and took his hand. He looked at her and smiled. 

"Come on. Let's walk for a bit." She said and he agreed and the walked around.

Rose and Galahad went back to the Tavern to talk and have a drink. Dag, Bors, and Jesse sat by the wall in silence and Gawain and Tristan went to go get some rest. Hailey looked down at the ground in deep thought and Lancelot walked by her side in silence.

"He'll be okay." Lance broke the silence and looked at her.

"I hope you're right. I want nothing to happen to him. He's become like a brother to me." Hailey states softly and sadly.

"Well, you are his last descendent, so that sorta makes sense." He said.

Hailey gave him a weak smile but it quickly faded when she saw Arthur. She stared at him. His face looked as though she was in deep thinking about his choice. Hailey studied him for a moment before Lancelot spoke.

"Go talk to him, Hailey. I'll see you in the morning." Lancelot said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Hailey walked over to Arthur. He looked at her but looked ahead of him. He didn't need to be lectured now. Not by someone he grew to care about so much. Arthur couldn't bear seeing someone who has become almost a sister to him upset.

"Why must you do this? Why must you fight for a cause that is not your own Arthur?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know, Hailey. What I do know is that all the lives I took led me to this moment." He said to her.

"This doesn't have to be your destiny, Arthur. Go home. Go to Rome and live a good life." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I cannot follow you, Hailey. I know now that you've become like a sister to me. Take your freedom and go with Lancelot. I know you two love each other a lot. Take advantage of that." He said facing her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I cannot follow you, Hailey. You are a beautiful woman who should not even be getting involved with all this. You deserve to be free and far away from this battle." Arthur whispers to her looking in her vibrant green eyes that were so much like his own.

"Arthur, I want you to promise me something." Hailey said as tears came down her face.

"What is that you want me to promise?" he asked.

"Promise me that you'll live, Arthur. I am your last descendent in my era. You are all I have left of family. I can't lose you and I do, I won't have anything." She managed to say through tears.

"I cannot promise you that I will live. What I can promise you, is that if anything happens; I will always be with you Hailey." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Tears started coming down Hailey's face faster and she hugged Arthur. He hugged her back, holding her tightly like he she was a dream in his memory and if he let go, she'd disappear.

"I love you." She said crying into his shoulder, holding on to him as if he would disappear right there and then.

"And I you." He said, huggin her jsut as tightly back as he rested his head on her's.

Lancelot watched and saw that Hailey couldn't lose another piece of her family. That last thing he wanted to see was the girl he loved, broken hearted and dead inside He looked down and walked to his room and couldn't stop thinking of Hailey. He wanted to spend his life with her. Have children with her and die with her. He never thought he would feel like this for a woman ever. This is a very different feeling for Lancelot but he liked it a lot and doesn't regret falling in love with Hailey.

The next day, everyone prepared and gathered to leave. Knights mounted their horses and started to move along with the caravan. Lancelot rode along side of Hailey who had tears coming down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying most of teh night adn morning. She looked toward a hill and saw Arthur mounted on his horse standing there. Hailey let out a long sigh and knew it was now or never to show him that knights faith was always with him no matter what. She rode out of the line and drew her sword and pointed it to the smoke filed sky.

"Artorius! Ruuuuus!" she yelled put her sword across her chest.

Arthur just stood there and Hailey let her arm drop down.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuus!" he cried back with his horse rearing up.

Hailey looked down and rode back into line. Again, she prayed to God that Arthur would live and he would come home safely.

Soon, the drums of Saxons could be heard and the horses got spooked. The knights pulled the horses out of line, trying to calm them down. Hailey rubber her horse's neck, making him relaxed. She looked t the others and smiled. Bors smiled at Dag who smiled back. They all got in armor. Tristan grabbed a bow and mounted his horse. Hailey rode up to the hill and stopped her horse next to Arthur's. She looked at him and she smiled. He smiled back. The others rode up next to them and looked at one another. They watched as the Saxons came inside the gate.

* * *

**Author: Pretty good, huh? Yeah, I like this one myself. The next one will be out soon. Review nicely, please.**


	10. The Battle

**Author: Four chapters out in one day? Wow, I'm good. I really hope you're enjoying this. The series is almost over. This is a long chapter just so you know. Well, enjoy. Cheers!**

My cells not ringing, my doorbell isn't singing  
My bed is empty, I'm fragile; all I do is cry  
Because he loved me, and you didn't even want me  
I'm lost and lonely...can't live without you

_Liquid Blue by Evanescence

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: The Battle

* * *

**

Soon, the main Saxon army came in and Arthur and his knights watched as they did. The woads were firing arrows and it was infecting a little. The army was huge, but Arthur will not give up. Arthur cantered his horse towards the Saxons and the knights followed. Rose and Tristan shot arrows while riding at an incredible speed. Hailey brought out her two swords balancing on her horse with no hands. They collided with the army with a brutal force but fought with stength and honor. Hailey jumped off her horse in a group of Saxons with a lot of anger and killing with a fierce temper. She stabbed one in the stomach and slit his throat. As one got in her way, she punched him and cut off his head not even paying attention to the blood that had splattered on her face. She kept a close eye on Lancelot who fell off his horse and she ran to him.

He was about to get killed when she blocked the Saxon's sword. Lancelot got up and watched as Hailey finished off the Saxon. She turned to him and smiled and he returned that smile. They fought together.

Rose was pulled off her horse. A Saxon was choking her but she pulled out her dagger and stabbed him.

Jesse was hit with a shield by a Saxon and Dag saw this. He ran to his horse and mounted it killing Saxons that got in his way. Jess was trying to fend for her self. Just as she was about to die, Dag came and killed the Saxon. He helped her up. They fought together too and killed a lot.

The battle lasted on and on. The girls did well for them selves. Then Hailey ended up facing Cynric. She glared at him and brought out her other sword. They started to duel. She ended dup punching him and she saw from her left the Tristan had fell.

"Arthur!" she said and Arthur looked where she pointed.

He nodded and ran to Tristan's aid. Hailey was about to turned around but was knocked to the ground and a sword was at her throat.

"Good bye bitch!" the lead Saxon yelled and as he was about to strike, two twin swords came into view and blocked his view.

"Go! Now!" Lancelot said to her.

Hailey went and killed nearby Saxons who tried to kill Lancelot while he fought. She then went over to help Guin. A Saxon then got in her way and she put her two blades into him and ripped them out. His blood spilled like a wild ocean in the storm.

Jesse fought with Dag and was doing well at it. She brought up her axe and ripped of the side of a Saxon's face. Blood spilled freely. Then a Saxon grabbed her from behind. He pushed her against the wall. She kneed him in the balls. Then in the face and punched him with her dagger in her hand.

Rose shot a lot of Saxons and most of them were trying to run from her.

Hailey turned and saw Cynric was going to kill Lancelot with a large armor piercing crossbow. She ran as fast as she could and as Lancelot turned, she pushed him out of the way and let the arrow hit her ion the chest almost hitting her heart and lungs. Lancelot looked up and he stared in disbelief. He raised her sword and threw it at Cynric hitting him in the neck, killing teh Saxon instantly. He dropped his sword and ran to Hailey's side as fast as he could. He mind was focussed on one thing: the hope of her still being alive.

"Hailey." He said to her.

She coughed as she tried to get up but Lancelot stopped her.

"No, don't get up." he said, placing his hand to her cheek.

Arthur walked over to the lead Saxon and dueled with him. It was hard for they were both equally good fighters and strong. Rose was still shooting arrows and was almost done killed Saxons.

The battle ended. Arthur and his knights took victory. Arthur looked and saw Hailey's horse and Lancelot standing over a body. Arthur instantly knew what happened. Hailey had fallen and he ran over there.

"Lancelot" Hailey said weakly putting her hand to his cheek.

"Hailey, you'll be alright. I promise you." Lancelot said, tears coming down his face and his kissed her forehead.

"I feel cold." She said witha horse voice, tears ran down her face.

"No." Lance whispered, he held her hand, never wanting to let go.

Arthur ran over there and dropped down next to Lancelot and took off his helmet.

"It was my life to be taken! Not this! Never this!" Arthur yelled up to God.

Hailey looked up at him. "I feel so numb."

Arthur looked at her, his eyes were sad and desperate.

"I love you Lancelot. And you too, Arthur..." her voice faded and her eyes had closed.

Her hand went limp and it looked as if she stopped breathing.

"Hailey?" Lancelot asked, tear fell from his dark brown eyes.

Dag then ran over and put his hand to her forehead.

"She needs a healer. I will bring her to one." Dag said and picked her up and mounted his horse and rode off with her.

Rose and Jesse came over and saw Dag ride off with Hailey. Rose broken down into tears and Jesse pulled her into a hug. Guinevere came over and saw Lancelot. She pulled him in a soft embrace as if she was his sister. Arthur just stood there and walked away. Galahad took Rose in his arms and she just cried. Jesse looked at Bors and actually saw tears come down his face. She knew that Hailey had become like a daughter to him and he loved her dearly. Hailey, Jesse and Rose had become a big part of the knight's lives. Especially Hailey.

* * *

**Author: Sad, I know. When I wrote about what happened to Hailey, I actually had a couple of tears come down my face. It is really sad. Well, I do hope you like this one. Review nicely please.**


	11. So Close to Death

**Author: Well, here's yet another chapter. I get rid of the other story and make this one and I have no hate mail. Okay, to all those people who have sent hate mail for OCTOBER, what the fuck is going on? Because this story isn't really that different from the other one. Well, now that I'm done complaining, here's the story! Cheers! **

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

_Bring Me to Life by Evanescence/Linkin Park

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: So Close to Death

* * *

**

Jesse walked around the battle field and saw Tristan limping and he fell. She ran over to him and held out her hand.

"You're quite brave to face that Saxon, Sir Knight." She said helping him up.

"Well, we all take risks." He said back with a small smile.

"Come on let's get you to a healer." She said helping him make his way to the others.

Arthur looked up to see the both of them walking his way. Guinevere went and helped Jesse with Tristan. Lancelot just sat there leaning on the wall. He hadn't said anything since Dag took Hailey away to get help. Bors just stood there in disbelief. He didn't know love could be so strong. What Hailey did for Lancelot was unbelievable. She almost gave her life for him and almost died. Well, she could die for all they know. Rose just stood in the comfort of Galahad's arms. She felt safe, but she felt scared at the same time. Galahad's protection couldn't protect her from the fear of her losing Hailey.

Gawain sat beside Lancelot and put his hand on his shoulder. Lance didn't even look at him. He just kept looking at the grass. Guinevere took Tristan to get a healer and Arthur mounted his horse and rode off to get cleaned up. Jesse, Galahad, and Rose all rode away too. Gawain led his horse to the stables, not even bothering to ride. He just walked. Bors looked down on Lancelot, who had silent tears down his face.

"Come on, Lance. Let's go get cleaned up." Bors said and held out his hand.

Lancelot looked up and grabbed Bors hand and stood up. He called for his horse and Hailey's and he rode off.

_Poor lad. He doesn't deserve this much pain. He's too young to discover this heart breaking pain. _Bors thought as he mounted his horse.

Dag came out of Hailey's room with a few other healers. Lancelot looked at him with hopeful eyes. Dag looked at him with a blank expression in his eyes.

"The arrow didn't hit any of her organs and she didn't lose too much blood. Though, she is extremely tired, so don't except her to wake up as soon as possible. But she'll live." Dag said.

Lancelot sighed din relief that Hailey would live. Dag let him walk into her room and Lancelot started at the sleeping girl. She had a few cuts on her face, but nothing bad enough to leave a scar. Except on her chest, where the arrow hit her.

_She was so close to death. I guess she loved me enough to save my life and almost lose her own. Though, I'd do the same thing for her. I love her so much. _Lance thought.

He grabbed a chair and sat beside her bed. He grabbed her hand and held it. For this first time in HIS life, Lancelot prayed to God that she will get netter soon.

**Author: Sorry it's short, but it's good, huh? Well, I'll post another chapter soon. Review nicely.

* * *

**


	12. A Kiss in the Rain

**Author: Thanks for the funny review, Troyfan16. I started laughing when I read it. It's nice that all of my loyal readers kept reading my story even though I got rid of October. Some of my readers didn't read this one because of that. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers! **

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping.

_Into the West byLOTR: ROTK

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve: A Kiss in the Rain

* * *

**

Rose and Galahad were walking around the gardens with out saying a word. Galahad had only one way to make Rose happy. He had a plan all worked out. They walked onto Baden's Hill while it was getting dark.

"Its s beautiful night." Rose said looking up at the sky.

Galahad looked at her and she looked beautiful. She wore a white long sleeved dress and the moon made her glow. Like an angel.

"Rose," Galahad said.

"Yes, my love." She replied looking into his eyes.

"I've had a question on my mind that I need to ask you ever since I saw you." He said.

Rose smiled.

"Ask away."

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and tears of joy came down her face.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She said and pulled him into a hug.

Pulled away from her and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. This was the day Rose was waiting for. The day that the man she loves would ask her hand in marriage.

Dag and Jesse were already engaged. The day of the battle, he had asked her to marry him. She was so happy that she cried for like thirty minutes. Everyday she stared at her ring. It was silver with Sarmation designs carved in it. She and Dag spent ever moment together. Most of the time Bors would tag along with them, giving them some information.

Hailey was better and was up and walking around. She went to find Arthur at the Round Table with his hand in his head.

"Arthur." She said and he looked up.

He got up and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and thought he would cry. It was the first time in 2 weeks that she had been up and okay. He pulled her at arms length.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I though that day, we would all lose you. Lancelot was beside him self." Arthur said.

Hailey smiled and looked down.

"I did what I had to. I didn't want him to die when he was so close to freedom." She said.

"So you risked your own life, to save him." Arthur finished.

Hailey nodded.

"That's what I would call true love." Came a voice from behind Hailey.

She turned and saw Bors. She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Glad to have ye back. Don't know what we'd do with our ya." He said.

"Well, you'd all be a complete and total mess. And I don't think Jess and Rose could handle you guys with out me." She smiled.

"Why don't ye go find Lancelot? He'll be the happiest of us all to see you." Bors said and Hailey nodded.

She walked out the doors and saw Guinevere.

"Hailey…"she said and pulled her into a hug.

"Choking not breathing." Hailey said running out of air.

"Sorry, it's just that, we all thought you wouldn't pull through. Except for Lancelot of course." She said.

"I know. Where is he anyways?" Hailey asked.

"I saw him in the Tavern last. And don't worry, he wasn't drinking. But I also think he went out for a ride on his horse." Guin answered her.

Hailey nodded and changed into black jeans, black shoes and a black shirt. She pulled on a black cloak and put her hood up and went to the stables. She readied her black stallion and rode him out of the gates.

She looked around and saw Lancelot on his horse galloping. Hailey cantered her horse next to his. He looked at her, but didn't know who she was. He got the message that they were to race. He cantered his horse faster and so did Hailey. The rode on like that for fifteen minutes until their horses slipped and the fell to the ground. He got up and looked at her. Hailey's hood had fallen off and her hair got soaked as the rain came down. Lancelot stared at her. Hailey though she felt tears or is was the rain. She didn't know. He walked up to her and put his hand up to her cheek. She gave him a weak smile. Then she pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed back. She missed this while she was passed out. He broke apart from her and stared into her grass green eyes.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She said back.

He looked at her and finally mad e a decision.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Hailey didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Yes." She said and pulled him into another passionate but powerful kiss.

This is what she wanted. A kiss in the rain with the man of her life…

Dag and Jess were walking in the hall along with Bors when they saw Galahad and Rose going at it and heading into her room. They all looked at each other. Bors shook his head and walked away. Jess just smiled and pulled Dag into a passionate kiss…

* * *

**Author: Well, I'm so sorry to say, that was the last chapter! I'm crying. Jk. I'm kind of crying. Okay there must be something wrong with me if I'm ending the story where Galahad and Rose are 'going at it'. Well, I am going to make a sequel where Tristan meets some one very much like him. Review nicely. **


	13. credits and author's note

**Author: Well, I'm finished with this story. And let me tell you, I'm just as sad as you are about. But do not worry, there will be a sequel which would be a Tristan pairing to all you Tristan fans out there. He will find someone who's just like him, but um a girl. But, I am doing a different story that's been stuck in my head and the Tristan story I still need to do some planning with the plots and stuff. Okay, back to this story. I'm really happy that I got a lot of good reviews for this story. It was nice that Troyfan16, LadyofthePlains and KnightMaiden still read this story after I deleted October. I will miss writing this story dearly. I'd stay up till like 1 in the morning writing and thinking for this story and it turned at really good. It wasn't that long, but it was good nonetheless. Well, if you haven't read When You Say You Love Me, then go right ahead. It's a good story and that story needs more reviews. Cheers!

* * *

**

**CREDITS**

****

****

****

**Producer **

****

Xxroxy-dogxx

**Director **

****

Xxroxy-dogxx

**Cast **

****

Hailey- Hannah(roxy-dog)

Jesse- Kaitlyn(best friend)

Rose- Tracy(best fried/sis)

Guinevere- Kiera Knightly

Arthur- Clive Owen

Lancelot- Ioan Gruffudd

Dagonet-Ray Stevenson

Galahad- Hugh Dancy

Tristan- Mads Mikkelsen

Bors- Ray Winstone

Gawain- Joel Edgerton

**Writers **

****

Hannah

Tracy

Kaitlyn

**© **

All copy write protections against Hailey, Rose and Jesse.

**DISCLAIMER **

****

I do not own King Arthur or any of the knights. I own only own the three girls


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR: Chapter one through tena re all re-done. Please read and tell me what you think of the detailed stuff.


End file.
